<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tasha Yar can arrest me by raggedy_ginger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700210">Tasha Yar can arrest me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger'>raggedy_ginger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek and chill [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Im gay and I love Yar, gender neutral reader, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots for Tasha Yar. There's not enough content for her and I'm here to fix that. Feel free to request!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tasha Yar/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek and chill [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tasha Yar can arrest me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So as I said, I'm here to have my queer crisis over Yar and if you have something you'd like to see for her I'm keen to write it! This will be my first oneshot series in a while as I've mostly been writing stories but woo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The graveyard shift is deplorable. Now one might argue that the graveyard shift didn't really exist on a starship since it didn't follow a consistent timezone but I would say that until you'd worked the last shift of the day, you didn't get to have an opinion on what was or wasn't the graveyard shift.</p>
<p>The only upside of working when basically everyone else was asleep or relaxing? It meant that your secret partner could visit you on shift.</p>
<p>Running diagnostics on the lab equipment was something I tried to do every shift. It meant that other people didn't have to and most of the time I didn't have much to do anyway. It was just a time consuming and mind numbing job sometimes.</p>
<p>"Pssst."<br/>
I sighed at the usual disembodied noise coming from the tablet on the table and then tapped the screen to talk back.<br/>
"Lieutenant Yar, are you abusing security privileges in order to hack my PADD and talk to me on shift?" I asked in a mock disapproving voice and didn't bother to hide the dorky smile when I heard her laugh softly over the line.<br/>
"Perhaps I am." She said smugly.</p>
<p>I glanced around the thankfully empty lab and then picked up the PADD so that I could speak in a quieter voice.<br/>
"Are we having dinner in my quarters when I get off my shift?"<br/>
Why was I nervous? The answering silence told me exactly why I was feeling anxious over her answer.<br/>
"I know I said I could, but Worf asked me to train with him and-"<br/>
"And you can't say no without saying why and revealing some aspect of our relationship." I finished flatly and said nothing more.<br/>
"I'm sorry, I know-"<br/>
"Yes, we both know this arrangement is difficult but it is not impossible. And I haven't actually seen you outside of duties for two weeks." I lowered my voice to a hiss. Mostly because it was quieter than yelling and it got the point across.</p>
<p>I would have said she'd ended the call if I couldn't hear the quiet noise on her end. It sounded like she was in her quarters, just judging by the lack of other people talking or machinery beeping.<br/>
I sighed and rubbed my dry eyes.<br/>
"I suppose I could always request to go on the next planetside expedition as science support." It's not something I wanted to do again after I'd been injured on the last expedition. But if that's what it takes to see my idiot of a girlfriend then so be it.</p>
<p>Tasha said my name softly, almost admonishing and I huffed.<br/>
"I'm actually going to do my work now. Goodnight, Lieutenant." I tapped the end call button before she could respond. Sure, it was a little childish but after having been blown off so many times I like to think I was allowed to act a little childishly.</p>
<p>I settled into finishing the diagnostics and chatted politely to my colleague when she finally joined the shift. Luckily for both of us, she had decided to beam down to the planet the Enterprise was circling and so she got to avoid my bad mood.<br/>
I was finished with diagnostics and was carrying on with one of the ongoing experiments in the lab when I heard the doors open.</p>
<p>"I know I'm being awful, but I hope you didn't bring back anything that would poison me again." I called without turning around to look at who had entered.<br/>
"Do your colleagues poison you often?" A very familiar voice asked and I froze for a moment before slowly carrying on with my task.<br/>
"Not as often as a hypothetical girlfriend cancels dates." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.<br/>
"Hypothetical huh?" He voice was right behind me and I stubbornly refused to turn around or even look away from my work.<br/>
"Yes, hypothetical."</p>
<p>She hummed pensively and I could feel her standing close, too close to be mistaken for platonic.<br/>
"So, if I were to ask you to dinner tonight then you'd be free?" The hair on the back of my neck was on end and I could feel the warmth of her body behind mine even though she wasn't touching me.<br/>
My back was quickly becoming a mass of knotted muscle and stiffness.<br/>
I straightened further and tapped at my PADD with more force than was necessary.<br/>
"I actually already have a date with my bed. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get my work finished before the end of this shift, Lieutenant Yar." I twisted in place to give her a very pointed look before looking back down at my work.</p>
<p>To her credit, Tasha only sighed and gave me a resigned nod before leaving. Which only made me more irritated. I would rather she be petty or yell at me instead of accept my sulkiness with grace.<br/>
Damn her for being too lovely and nice.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>My bad mood bad gotten worse before it got better. Or rather, it got worse before I got too tired to sustain it and just dropped my sulk in favour of being productive and then finally crashing on my bed after my shift ended.<br/>
I sighed into my pillow and was about to fall asleep with my uniform and boots still on when the door chimed.</p>
<p>"Enter." I mumbled into fabric and kept my head down. If someone was bothering me in my quarters after my shift then I wasn't going to bother with politeness. Even if Picard himself was coming through that door, he would will have to address the back of my head.</p>
<p>"Hey."<br/>
I was somewhat relieved it wasn't Picard.<br/>
A warm weight settled on my bed and I felt a familiar hand rest on my back and press firmly against all the tense muscles and aches.<br/>
"Your back is like this because you always sit weirdly." Tasha complained as she used both hands to rub my back.<br/>
"My back is like this because I'm carrying this relationship." I grumbled without heat before immediately saying, "That's not true. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have cancelled our dinner. Or our holodeck date. Or the dinner date before that..." I could hear her cringing as she mentally tallied all of the missed dates.<br/>
I sighed and rolled onto my back so that I could open my arms in a silent invitation to cuddle. She lay down next to me and scooted until our sides were pressed together.<br/>
"Tasha, do you really think we can make this work?" I asked quietly and felt her go stiff next to me. She twisted and propped herself up so that she was looking down at me.<br/>
"Don't you want it to?" Her voice was uncharacteristically unsure and I sighed and reached up to smooth her hair back.<br/>
"Of course I do. But neither of us are happy with sneaking around like this."</p>
<p>Her lips thinned into a straight line and I mentally prepared myself for another argument.<br/>
"I can't be open about our relationship." She said for the fiftieth time and then added, in a much gentler voice. "Not yet."<br/>
"You said not ever the last time." I commented suspiciously and she grinned smugly while swinging her leg over my waist and hoisting herself up until she was straddling my hips. I grumbled at the new position, still feeling grumpy over her cancelling another date but it was impossible to stay mad at her when she was looking all soft and stupid.</p>
<p>"I've had a change of heart since then. So can you please stick it out with me until I'm ready?" She asked as her thumb brushed over my jawline and I felt myself flush underneath her.<br/>
"I'm not going to be your dirty secret forever." I huffed but I was crumbling fast and she could tell, judging by her smirk.<br/>
"One day our only dirty secret will be that time-"<br/>
"No! Shush! You said you wouldn't bring it up again." I yelled and covered her mouth with my hand. I could feel her smile beneath my fingers and made a disgusted noise when she licked my hand.<br/>
"When you broke Picard's PADD by looking up Klingon mating rituals." She finished smugly and I screeched at her before vaulting both of us off the bed and onto the floor.<br/>
"It was an accident and you know it!"</p>
<p>She laughed at my outrage and it was so very easy to forget why I'd been mad at her in the first place.<br/>
"You're the worst." I grouched fondly and leaned down to shut her up with a kiss.<br/>
"But you love me." She murmured as I pulled away and I couldn't help but smile at her.<br/>
"Shut up." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>